Going under
by Mezzy-Pen
Summary: pointless oneshot!Arya trying to confess her feelings to eragon! done to 'going under' by evanscence. eragon POV aswell! aryaXeragon! please read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!!

----------------------

**Going under:**

**Eragon's POV:**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.

" Arya, all I ever did was love you. You do not understand the limits of my love to you, I would die for you!" I looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would see my side of the story.

"im sorry Eragon, but still can't love you! I don't see you in that way! There are too many things against us!" she yelled at me.

**Arya's POV:**

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I don't need him, he may of saved me once. But I don't need him, saving me all the time. In very aspect of life, he is not Faolin. I do love him in the save way, no stop. Im just thinking this because, im afraid of losing him again. No that is not true. Im a wreck…arguing with myself. 

**Both:**

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

"Arya, please I still want your friendship, even though you won't expect my love!"

"Eragon, this will be the last time I forgive you." but secretly she thought of how much she did like him, and how many times she would forgive him. "just, for the love of gods, stop! Trying to pursue me. There are many others to choose from!" 

**Arya:**

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

Go on, you know you really do like him. Stop lying to yourself, telling yourself you don't. when everyone can see it. You know for a fact you don't love him, you still mourn over your lost…true love…Faolin. You just need some… someone shoulder to cry on. That is all he is. Even though his charming smile, getting lost in eyes. I could drown in them. His way of saying things, he is passionate, and understanding. I love Faolin…not Eragon!

**Both:**

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

"Arya please im begging you! Just give it a chance!"

"I thought I told you Eragon…" that I love you " to stop pursuing me!" Arya looks down upon him, and stalks away.

**Eragon:**

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

She is killing me, I would to scream at her to understand, but even then she wouldn't hear me. She either loves me back…yeah right, or really just hates me. I don't know anymore! I wish she would just accept me, and give it a go. She has nothing to lose, just o gain!

**Both:**

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

"Eragon, I have been thinking…I love you." Eragon stares at her, confused out of his mind.

"you…you love...me…me!" he manages to sputters.

"yes.." she leans forward and kisses him. "… but we mustn't tell anyone. It is a weakness to Galbatorix! Understand me?"

"only if you kiss me again!" she leans forwards and deepens the kiss from before.

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under 

The war raged though the land, the varden winning, Arya had choose to take on Galbatorix, and started to fall. in the last moment. Galbatorix stabbed her in the stomach, in her dying breaths, she stabs him in the heart, and begins to fall. Eragon catches her, and holds her in his arms.

"Arya, stay with me. Don't go, I need you! I love you! Arya!"

"I …love…love you..era…Eragon!" her eyes fluttered shut, leaving only her elven form, in her lovers arms. She had left him, and he would soon leave their home land, because of that.

---------------

**Author's note: **I know pretty random, but hey, tell me what you think!!


End file.
